Hurt
by StayStrong-and-Long
Summary: "Are you mad at me Luce?" He asks me quietly. I shake my head back and forth frustrated, "No, I can never be mad at you." "Then what are you Luce?" He asks. I gulp down the last bit of courage, "Hurt." I whisper. OLD STORY FROM MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

_**This fanfic/story is from my original account (ForeverKingdom), but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**_

_**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **_

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE.**

******DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and OCCS. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You have a what?" I say. We're both in my bedroom on my bed sitting. "A girlfriend and it's someone you know." He grins not knowing what his words are doing to me right now. "I know? Who?" I ask trying not to sound as if I'm in the verge of a break down.

"Lisanna," He pauses for a second and so does my breathing. "And I love her." I put up a fake smile even though I'm feeling as if I'm going to break. "Is Natsu now finding true love?" I try to tease but it's hurting me since I'm not his true love. He chuckles, "Yes I am ma'am." Broken now. I can't say anything else but force a yawn out of my mouth. "Tiring day. . ." I say. "Want me to leave? Wait I've got a date, bye Lucy." He says and hugs me tightly before running out.

"Bye." I whisper after I hear he walks out the bedroom.

I fall backwards onto my bed. My head lands on my pillow softly and some of my bangs cover my eyes causing things to look darker. I bite my lower lip and my lips feel dry. I'm suddenly shutting my eyes tightly shielding my tears from falling out of my eyes. I take a deep breathe and collect what had just happened.

_FLASHBACK, TEN MINUTES AGO_

_Natsu knocked on my bedroom door while I was reading._

_"Come in!" I say and close the book tightly and putting it under my pillow._

_Natsu comes in with the biggest smile I've ever seen him have on his_

_face. "Good no great news!" He says. I smile not even knowing what was coming next._

_"What's the news?" I ask. "I've got myself a girlfriend!" He say. I choke on my saliva._

_"Huh?" I say to me, I know what he said I just want to make sure I heard him_

_correctly. "I have a girlfriend!" "You have a what?" I say. He doesn't get annoyed, he's to happy_

_for that._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He came into my bedroom. Told me something. That something broke me. I'm now laying here in bed alone. But the worst part is that Lisanna's a good friend of mine's also.

My phone rings loudly beside me. I look at the screen hoping I'll not see _his or her's_ name on the screen.

Fortunately, it'a not. I sit up to pick it up.

"Hello?" I try to say as normal as I can. "Hey Lucy. Are you okay?" Erza says to me. Of course, she has to be the second girl to at least know that Natsu's getting married. "Perfectly fine." A complete lie that I've actually used many times. "No you're not." Erza replies. I shove a smile on my face hoping she can hear it. "I am Erza. Stop worrying about me because there's nothing you need to worry about." I say to her. "Alright I'll believe you. But if you're ever hurt just tell me." With that she hangs up. I hate that I'm lying to her. I hate that I can't even tell her how I feel right now. I especially _hate_ that I know I can _never be fine anymore_.

I lay back down and wish that this day was a dream. No wait, I wish that me falling in love with him was just a dream. I try to shut my eyes but it doesn't close.

"Ugh." Is all I say when I see the moon drown down to the horizon. How long has I been trying to fall asleep. . . "Lucy!" I hear someone downstairs say.

I live alone and the only person with a key to the house besides myself is Natsu. I pretend to be asleep when I hear him walk up the stairs. "Luce?" He calls out again.

I shut my eyes tighter, I really don't want him to see me, no scratch that I really don't want to see him. "There you are!" He says, I can feel him walk towards me.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This fanfic/story is from my original account (ForeverKingdom), but I deleted it from there and decided to post it up from here.**_

_**So if you say I stole or plagiarize, I will literally think of you as the most ignorant person ever. **_

**P.S. These are one of my really old stories, so the grammar and punctuation is HORRIBLE.**

******DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot and OCCS. **

* * *

Lucy's POV (Of course. . .)

I smile as I see Lisanna walk into my living room. "Natsu tell you yet?" she says to me with a beautiful smile on her face, no wonder why Natsu would Natsu would notice her more. She's a beautiful, smart and wonderful girl. "He sure did." I reply. Lisanna jumps and claps her hand. "I can't believe it!" _Neither can I but I have to. _

"In the next couple of months, we'll be planning the wedding and you're going to help plan, right?" Lisanna asks me. "Um, well, Lisanna I have a tight schedule. Y'know I work as a teacher and tests need to be graded and all." I say which isn't exactly an excuse. I work as a sixth grade teacher who's students are a pain in the ass. Lisanna nods with understandment. "Of course Lucy. I understand completely. I hope you have a good day then. That's all I wanted to ask you." She says and walks out slowly. "Good day huh. Not even yesterday was good what makes you expect today will be." I wasn't even talking to her nor myself.

The house is empty now and my heart.

I get up from the couch and go check out the window. The sun is out and shining brightly. I turn away from the window when I see Natsu's car drive in the drive way. What is he doing here? My mind suddenly makes me run to the garden in the back. It makes me hide behind a huge oak tree. "Luce! I've got great news!" Just like the 'great' news you gave me two days ago? "Luce! Are you home? Lisanna said you were home!" Great, Lisanna had to be in this.

I see Natsu come out to the back but he doesn't see me. "Ugh, Luce don't play hide an' seek with me!" Natsu shouts out.

"Shut up!" My neighbor shouts. I can't help but let out a little laugh, lucky for me he doesn't hear me despite his abnormal hearing. "Sorry." Natsu mumbles out and walks back into the house. When I hear his car turn on I walk back into the house.

He left everything how it's suppose to be. But there's a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. I pick it up and read through it.

_Dear Lucy, you have been chosen to help me around with the wedding! It's your choice if you want to though. I hope you do though. It'll be so much fun. You can bond more with Lisanna even though you guys are almost like sisters. But seriously, please help around with us! - Natsu_

I sigh deeply and only one answer runs through my head. _It's the same answer I gave Lisanna, no. _I take the letter to the trash and dump it in there.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy wasn't there Lisanna." I say to her through the phone. _"You sure? You got there like a minute after me. She did say she was on a tight schedule. . ." _"Really? Well that is Lucy." I give a light chuckle. _"What were you going to tell her anyway?" _"I was going to ask her if she wanted to help plan the wedding." _"I already asked her that. She said no. She got a busy schedule." _I stop at a red light.

"Oh well it looks like she's out of the planning committee." I say to Lisanna with a frown on my face. _"I need to get some paper works from the bank Natsu. Bye, love you." _The light goes green but I don't drive yet.

"Bye. Love you too." The car behind me honks and I start to drive again.

I spot Erza and Gray walking to the cafe together (They're not dating!) I stop the car and park it besides the sidewalk.

I get of the car and sneak up to them. "Boo!" I say and shove Erza a little bit. She screams, turns around and hits me in the face. "My god Natsu! You gave me a mini heart attack!" Erza says. I laugh and walk beside them into the cafe. "May I join you guys?" I say happily. "Why not. . ." Gray says a little bit coldly. Erza glares at him. "What's wrong with Gray?" I ask Erza, whispering into her ear.

"He's just mad." Erza says back. I nod and look at him one more time.

"How's your day?" I ask out of the blue annoyed of the silence. Gray looks at me with anger. "Bad." Gray says. "Okay." Erza says at the same time. The silence gets extremely awkward so I decide to speak up. "Why is it bad Gray?" He glares at me, not the kind when we argued and all but this one was full of anger.

"Do you really want to know?" He says. I shrug, "Not really. The silence was getting awkward so I decided to ask." He scoffs. "Because your best friend is-" "Gray!" Erza says and hits him. He calms down and looks away from her and me. "Were you going to say something bad about Lucy?" I say with a frown on my face. Gray shakes his head.

"No just forget about it." He says. "Well sorry Natsu but our lunch break is over. Let's go back." Erza says and pulls Gray shirt and tugs him out.

A waitress comes over with a notepad and pen. "May you like anything to it?" She says. "No." Is all I say before getting up and leaving. I suddenly feel a bit mad at Gray because he was probably going to say crap about Lucy.

* * *

**Remember, this story is from my other, more used account (ForeverKingdom) and I have deleted this story of if this account.**

**This MIGHT also never be continued.**

**~ ForeverKingdom**


End file.
